


When the warmth come seeping in

by makerofaqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Angst, Christmas, Conchell, Domestic, Family Reunion, Fluff, Homeless AU, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: One is living on the streets and one is running a way too sucessful company and has a son who likes to feed stray cats on the street. In that case, feeding a person isn't that big of a leap, right?





	1. Look, dad! Isn't he pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> I give you the "they meet and get to know each other" - chapter. 
> 
> Also rated mature because of some serious angst.

’Daddy, look!’

Mitchell eyed the little boy. He couldn’t be more than maybe five or six years old. If this past month hadn’t been so extremely shitty and he wasn’t so incredibly tired since he hadn’t slept for the past two nights because of the freezing temperature then maybe he would have taken offense about the way this kid was staring and pointing at him. As it was he only raised his eyebrows at the boy and said nothing. The little kid was still pulling at the sleeve of the man standing next to him. When whoever the man had finished talking on the phone with had hung up he crouched beside the boy. The boy was a mirror image of his father. The same unruly, curly hair and the same glinting blue eyes.

‘Daddy, look. Isn’t he _pretty_?’

Okay so Mitchell sure as hell hadn’t expected _that_. The man looked at him with laughter in his eyes.

‘I, uhm, I apologize for my son. He has no brain-to-mouth-filter.’

Mitchell wiped his nose on his sleeve and said:

‘You know what, it’s fine. It was a compliment. I should take it as such.’

‘Yes, you should,’ the man said and smiled. ‘Are you cold? You look cold.’

‘Uhm, yeah, I mean… It’s kinda freezing.’

‘Daddy! We should give him some food.’

‘It _is_ cold. Are you hungry? Come on, I’ll buy you something to eat. How does McDonalds sound?’

‘McDonalds?’ the little boy squealed.

Mitchell just shrugged and went with it. He wasn’t one to pass up an opportunity to eat. God knew how many days it had been since he had anything else than that crap they served at the local soup kitchen for dinner. Not that he didn’t appreciate it, he did. Honestly. It was just… yeah. So he followed this strange man and the little boy two hundred meters to the closest McDonalds while the boy kept babbling with him. Mitchell was only half listening, nodding and smiling at the boy. The man had a playful smile on his lips. He sat down together with the boy at a table while the father went to order. The boy looked at him with a serious face now.

‘Why were you sitting on the street?’

‘Because I don’t have anywhere else to sit.’

The boy seemed to ponder this fact for a moment before he asked:

‘Don’t you have a house to sit in?’

‘I used to, but not anymore.’

‘Why?’

‘Now, Jonah, that’s an offending question,’ the man said as he joined them.

‘Did you lose it?’ he asked instead and that actually made Mitchell laugh a little. The little guy looked so serious.

‘Yeah, you could say that,’ he agreed.

‘Again,’ the man said, I’m sorry for…’

‘Never mind,’ Mitchell made a dismissive hand gesture, ‘you’re buying me dinner, the least I can do is try and answer his questions.’

‘Is that why you have that big backpack?’

‘Yes. I have to keep my clothes somewhere.’

‘Cool.’

The boy, Jonah, dug into his Happy meal. The man just shook his head and smiled.

‘So how _do_ you lose an entire house?’ was the next question.

Mitchell thought about it for a while, then he said: ‘I didn’t have an entire house, I just had a very small apartment and that is a lot easier to loose than a big house.’

The father choked on his coffee at this point and ducked his head down. His shoulders were shaking from quiet laughter.

‘Huh. I guess that makes sense,’ Jonah said. ‘Daddy, can I go play on the jungle gym?’

‘Alright, but promise you’ll come when I call you.’

‘I promise.’

The boy bounced off and the man followed him with his eyes until he disappeared around the corner.

‘Thank you, for this,’ Mitchell mumbled.

The man frowned.

‘Aren’t you gonna eat all of it?’

‘I’d love to, honestly, but I haven’t had this much to eat in months and I don’t really want to risk it resurfacing. That would be a waste of your money, sir. I am, however, going to take the leftovers with me and eat them tomorrow if you don’t mind?’

‘No, do whatever you want.’

‘So how old is he?’

‘Five. He turns six in a couple of months.’

‘Does he have a habit of forcing his dad to feed homeless people?’

‘Usually he makes me feed stray cats in the alley behind our house. The neighbors hate it but I’m such a pushover when it comes to him.’

‘Not so farfetched, then.’

The man eyed him for a couple of seconds too long before saying:

‘Well, we should get going. I’m just gonna grab my son.’

The man went behind the corner and Mitchell honestly thought about bolting but then he realized that would be rude. He should at least say good bye. The boy came bouncing around the corner and crashed into him, arms outstretched and hugged his waist. Mitchell frowned down at the boy.

When they got out on the street the man asked him:

‘So, where are you going?’

‘I’m not really sure. The shelter will be full this time of day so my best bet will probably be to camp out in a toilet stall in the subway and hope that none of the security guards find me and kick me out.’

‘Does that happen a lot?’

‘Every damn time. I’ve spent the last two nights in the park but this time of year it’s so freaking cold that it’s impossible to get any sleep.’ He shrugged. ‘Most likely I’ll just walk around until morning when the sun goes up and it gets a little warmer, then I can sleep for a couple of hours somewhere.’

He didn’t know why he told this man who he didn’t know all this. Usually he wasn’t the sharing type, but there was something about him, or maybe it was something about the boy, that just made him talk. The boy pulled the man down into the crouching position again and whispered something into his ear.

‘Really?’ the man said.

‘Please, daddy?’

‘Well I guess, since you’re asking so nicely.’

The man stood up again and looked at Mitchell.

‘My son wants me to ask you if you want to stay for the night in one of our guest rooms.’

‘Oh… Uhm… I’m not your charity case.’

The man laughed at this, and then he said something that Mitchell hadn’t expected:

‘If anything you’re my son’s charity case. I told you I’m a pushover.’

‘Uhm, no, it’s fine, really. You actually look like the kind of guy who keeps a well-stocked bar for business purposes and I don’t trust myself around alcohol.’

‘No alcohol. The house is empty. You won’t find a drop. Promise,’ the man said. He looked a little sad for a few seconds but quickly perked up again. ‘Come on. One night. You can take a bath, wash your clothes, sleep in a real bed and I’ll even make you breakfast in the morning. Also, you will make a young boy very happy.’

‘I guess…’

The boy grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, smiling. The man walked behind them, laughing.

Turns out the man had meant house quite literally. They lived in a town house, a big one, and Mitchell wondered how much money this guy actually had if he could afford that for just the two of them. He instantly felt really self- conscious about his dirty clothes and too long hair. He would have been more comfortable sleeping in a corner of a small living room, on the floor. However, he had promised the boy to stay and he didn’t want to back out now.

The man showed him the bathroom as soon as they got in and Mitchell took a long awaited bath, scrubbing himself clean and finishing up with a hot shower. The man had even told him to grab a toothbrush from the cabinet so he could brush his teeth. It felt like heaven. When he got back to his room for the night there was a clean pajama waiting on the bed. He slipped it on, buried himself under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

 

\--------------------------

 

He woke up at first light, like he had been doing for the past months. It was a habit he had picked up from living on the streets. Usually, wherever he slept, he needed to be gone by the time people started to move or else he would be kicked out. Literally. Much to his surprise, the man was already up, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper in a dark kitchen.

‘Didn’t think I’d see you for another few hours,’ he said.

‘I’m used to waking up early by now.’

The man was on his feet.

‘Want some coffee?’

‘Yes. Thank you.’

He put a cup in front of Mitchell on the table and then slid back into his seat. Mitchell warmed his hands on it.

‘So I took the liberty of putting your clothes in the washer last night after you passed out. They are now in the dryer. Your jacket and your backpack are in the washer and they will take a few hours to dry so you’re stuck here for a while. So, what do you wanna do today?’

Mitchell just stared at him.

‘I… I don’t even know your name.’

‘Ha! No, you don’t, where are my manners? Mom would be so disappointed. Promise me you’ll never tell her I didn’t introduce myself properly. God, this is embarrassing.’ He wiped his hand on his pajama bottom and held it out for Mitchell to shake. ‘Connor.’

‘M.. Mitchell.’

‘Good. Now, that that’s out of the way let’s have some breakfast. I was thinking pancakes.’

The phone on the table started to buzz. The man looked at it, annoyed, before he picked it up and answered.

‘Stoll.’ It was quiet for quite some time before he made a disgruntled noise and said: ‘And where do you suppose I would get ahold of a baby sitter at this hour on a Saturday? You’ll just have to handle this yourself. It’s what I pay you for.’ He listened for a while before he said: ‘Well I told him that yesterday and he promised me there wouldn’t be a problem. Had I thought that he wouldn’t come through I would have hired a baby sitter to take Jonah and be in today. Yes I’m aware that this is important too.’ He sighed. ‘Alright, I’ll figure it out. Tell them I’ll call back within a few hours with a solution. Okay?’ He slammed the phone down on the table and put his forehead on the tabletop. ‘Fuck!’

‘Work trouble?’

‘I… yeah. I have to go in. Shit! I’ll have to go wake up Jonah.’

‘How long will it take?’

‘I dunno. A few hours. Maybe… three or four, tops. But I have to get down to the office and he can’t be alone until I get home.’

Mitchell chewed on his bottom lip while he made his decision. It was the least he could do, really, and he was stuck here anyway…

‘I can watch him when he wakes up if you want. I mean… I can’t go anywhere until my stuff is dry anyway and… you know, as a thank you for taking me in last night. He doesn’t really seem to mind me.’

‘Oh, no, he adores you. Thank you, Mitchell, really. I seriously owe you one.’

‘No, after last night I owe you one. Count this as it. I’ll make him some breakfast when he wakes up and we’ll hang out for a few hours until you come home.’

‘I’ll bring home lunch. Tell him… tell him to call me when he wakes up and he can say what food he wants.’

The man slipped into his bedroom and changed, and when he was gone Mitchell took a look in the fridge. He opted for a sandwich and figured he could wait with a more substantial breakfast until Jonah was awake. His body wasn’t used to eating this early in the day anyways.

He sat down with his coffee on the couch and just reveled in the peace and quiet for a while. That was the thing he missed the most about his apartment, the silence. On the streets it never really got quiet. He had learned to sleep through the buzz by now, but it had been hard in the beginning.

After an hour of staring into the wall, curled up under a blanket on the couch he heard the patter of tiny feet and then Jonah came into view.

‘Mitchell! You’re still here!’ he squealed and jumped onto the couch, burrowing himself under Mitchell’s blanket.

‘Yeah, I couldn’t leave without saying good bye now could I?’

‘Are you going now?’

‘No. Your dad had to go to work for a few hours but he will be home by lunch. He wanted you to call him and tell him what you wanted. I’m staying and keeping you company.’

‘He always works.’

The boy pouted a little.

‘I know it seems that way, but you know what? That’s what grown-ups have to do. I didn’t, and that’s why I lost my apartment.’

‘Oh. That sucks.’

‘I don’t think you father would approve of you using that word, but yeah, it does suck.’

Jonah giggled.

‘Hey, buddy, do you want some breakfast?’

‘Pancakes!’

‘Yeah, I’ll make you pancakes. Come on.’

He jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Mitchell jogged after him and smiled.

 

\------------------------------

 

After the pancakes Mitchell helped Jonah get dressed before he dressed himself, then they called Connor and Jonah ordered Chinese food for lunch. They were playing videogames when they heard the door open. Mitchell paused the game and Jonah ran to meet his father in the hallway.

‘Daddy! Daddy!’

He tried not to listen to their muffled conversation before they came into view in the living room. Connor was carrying a take-out bag that smelled heavenly, he beckoned for Mitchell to join them in the kitchen. While he was unpacking the food he looked curiously at his son.

‘What happened to your hair, Jonah?’

‘Mitchell cut it!’ the boy exclaimed happily. Mitchell blushed.

‘Yeah, sorry about that. He was complaining about it getting in the way and since he wouldn’t let me braid it back for him I…’

‘Thank goodness, he was long overdue for a cut anyway. We both were. I just can’t seem to find the time to get us to a hairdresser.’

‘I can cut yours too if you want?’ Mitchell didn’t say that he thought Connor looked rather shaggy for a business man. His hair was too long and unkempt. At the moment he had it pulled back from his face with a couple of bobby pins. It didn’t look very professional.

‘You know what? If you don’t mind…’

‘Nah, not at all. After lunch. We should eat while it’s warm.’

They did, and after lunch Jonah was perched on the kitchen table looking on as Mitchell cut his father’s hair. His scissors was something he had kept during these past months when practically everything else he owned of value had been sold to pay for food. He was proud of that and they did hold a sentimental value. His sister had given them to him when he got his job and he knew they were worth so much more than anyone on the street would be inclined to pay. It just wasn’t worth it.

‘So, did you use to work with this?’ Connor asked.

‘Yeah. In a salon.’ _Duh, Mitchell, obviously._

‘Do you mind if I ask you why you lost your job?’

‘No, but I don’t think that’s a conversation your son should listen to. It doesn’t really have a happy ending.’

‘Oh. Sorry. I guess not, then.’

‘What?’ Jonah asked.

‘Nothing,’ Mitchell said, a little too quickly. ‘Hey, buddy, why don’t you go get that drawing you made and show it to your father?’

‘Okay!’ He jumped off the table and ran.

‘He really likes you, you know. He’ll be upset when you leave.’

‘What are you going to do? Keep me here indefinitely? I’m not one of his stray cats, you know.’

‘No, I suppose not.’ Connor chuckled. Jonah returned with a drawing that he had made earlier that day and Connor looked at it and hummed in the exact right places as the boy explained what he was looking at.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Mitchell was packing up his things when there was a knock on the door and Connor entered. He just stood there for a while, rubbing his neck without saying anything. Mitchell continued to pack his bags without saying anything either. After a little while Connor sat down on the bed and sighed.

‘You could, you know, stay another night if you want to? I mean, you’ve done so much for us today, I feel bad for kicking you out.’

‘You’re not kicking me out, Connor, I’m leaving. There’s a difference.’

‘I suppose… You don’t want to…’

‘Look. The longer I stay here the harder it’s going to be to leave and eventually you will grow tired of me and kick me out anyhow. It’s better this way. I can’t… I can’t pretend to be part of your family, I’m not. If I’m being honest I would love to stay because the alternative isn’t very tempting, but as I said, it will only get harder to leave. You don’t want me around. Not for ever.’

Connor didn’t say anything. Mitchell didn’t expect him too. When he finally did he sounded disappointed.

‘Well if I can’t get you to change your mind…’

‘You can’t. Sorry. Thank you, though.’

‘You’re welcome. And… you know, you can return whenever you need to, we’re your friends.’

Mitchell already knew he wouldn’t do that and by the looks of it, Connor did too.

‘He misses you, you know,’ Mitchell said.

‘What? Who?’

‘Jonah. He misses you when you’re working too much. Babysitters and nannies are great and all, but he misses his father.’

‘He told you that?’

‘Yeah. This morning.’

Connor swallowed hard before he said in a quiet voice:

‘He’s never talked about me with any of the nannies we’ve had. Ever. I wish you would let me hire you. Jonah would love that.’

Mitchell stopped moving, the shirt in his hands hovering a few inches above his backpack.

‘Hire me? Like, a nanny?’

‘Yeah. We’re between nannies at the moment. I mean, he’s at day care during the days, but I get off work much later then he has to be picked up and these past couple of weeks my assistant has been picking him up and bringing him to work. Jonah hates being at my workplace. He says it’s the most boring place in the universe, which is saying a lot because the universe is freaking huge.’

Mitchell thought about it. Could he really do it? Was he cut out for this? Fuck it, he thought, it’s better than the alternative.

‘You know… I wouldn’t be all that opposed to the idea of _working_ for you. It would be better than getting your hand-outs. And… I mean, I like Jonah, a lot. It’s just… I have history, Connor. Bad history. And I don’t want you to do anything you would regret.’

‘Then tell me about it. Stay tonight, just one more night, and tell me about it all when Jonah’s gone to sleep. If I still want to hire you after that then we can come to some sort of an agreement. Otherwise you can leave tonight or tomorrow if you want and I won’t argue about it.’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’

Mitchell put the t-shirt he had been holding back down on the bed and looked at Connor.

‘Okay. Okay. I can give you that much.’

‘Great. Now, I’m gonna go put my son to bed and read him a story. Come say good night to him.’

Mitchell did. Jonah insisted on Mitchell staying in his bed together with both Jonah and Connor as Connor read him his bed time story. They were squeezed together but Jonah seemed content. Mitchell still couldn’t wrap his head around why on earth the little boy even wanted him around. It was beyond him.

When he was finally asleep the adults relocated into the kitchen. Connor made them tea before they settled at the table. Mitchell said nothing for a while, trying to ease the unsettling feeling in his stomach. Connor watched him, and after a while, he said:

‘I’m gonna make a qualified guess and say that this has something to do with why you’re living on the streets and I’d even go so far as to suggesting this maybe has something to you asking about my bar last night.’

Mitchell nodded.

‘As I said to Jonah the first day we met, I had an apartment and a job, just like a normal person. That was all I ever really wanted out of life, some normalcy. Dad… wasn’t really around. He was a drunk and would spend his nights at the pub or at some friend’s house, not wanting to be at home with the kids that just reminded him of mom. She left when I was three. I’m the youngest. My sister took care of me and my brother, even when she went off to college she took me with her. My brother had moved out by then, but he still sent her a lot of his paychecks to help provide for us. We had a pretty good life considering. After my sister and I moved out dad never even bothered to come looking for us.  I know for a fact he came to see my brother once, but… I suppose he convinced dad that we didn’t want to see him. He was still drinking then. Now I don’t even know if he’s alive any more. We…’

Mitchells hands started shaking. He took a sip of his tea before he could continue.

‘We never really realized my brother was in trouble until it was too late. By that time he had moved from the city because he got a new job and before we knew it he was doing drugs. Like, real, heavy drugs. The kind you inject. My sister and I have always been close, even after I got my job and could afford to move out she and I saw each other several days a week. She called me one day, saying she had gotten a phone call from a hospital in Philadelphia where my brother had been admitted because he had OD’d. He survived, that time, but by then he was too far gone to even care and it was the first we even heard of him using. We couldn’t save him, either. A couple of months later he OD’d for real. I was already at Piper’s place when they called and gave her the death notice. He had been dead before he even got to the hospital. It was more than I could handle.’

He went quiet for a while, taking another sip of tea and thinking about how to continue his story. Connor watched him while Mitchell looked into his teacup. After a few moments Mitchell had gathered himself enough to continue:

‘He had always been my hero, you know? He stood up to dad when he was out for Piper and he provided for us. I lost control. I started drinking. In hindsight, maybe turning to alcohol was not the best idea seeing how addictive personalities run in the family. I know it hurt Piper more then she let on so I distanced myself from her. I mean, I’ve realized by now that probably hurt her more than the actual drinking but I wasn’t thinking clearly. After a while I stopped going to work, I stopped paying my bills because I spent all my money on alcohol and then I finally lost my apartment. That was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. I realized that I wouldn’t survive if I continued drinking because I also needed to eat and you can’t get food from the soup kitchen if you have drugs or alcohol in your system.  Also getting ahold of enough money to actually buy alcohol is hard. Drugs are cheaper, but… I never craved that buzz. What I wanted was the numbness that the alcohol provided, you know? Anyway… Somehow, ending up on the streets sparked some kind of survival instinct in me and I managed to get clean. I still can’t be around alcohol because I don’t trust myself enough yet but I’m slowly getting there. As long as I avoid it I’m fine. That’s why I was so worried to come here. I didn’t want to hurt you when you had already been so nice to me.’

Connor looked at him. Whatever Mitchell had expected him to say after that ramble it wasn’t this:

‘My wife got killed by a drunk driver when Jonah was one. She was staying at home and taking care of Jonah instead of working and I was the provider for the family. My company had really taken off and I spent most of my time at work. I barely saw the two of them. One night she was going out with her friends for a couple of drinks. It was the first time after the pregnancy and when she was on her way home her taxi collided with another car. The driver of that car had been drinking heavily. She survived with minor injuries, as did the taxi driver. My wife died from her injuries on the operating table. We’ve been alone here ever since. I’ve tried dating but I can’t stop thinking about the image of her with Jonah in her arms and it just seems wrong, you know?’

Mitchell nodded.

‘That’s why you don’t have any alcohol in the house.’

‘I poured everything out the moment I got back from the hospital and I haven’t touched it since. I keep thinking this is what killed her. This is what killed my wife. This is what killed Jonah’s mom.’

Mitchell looked at him with sad eyes.

‘I can’t even imagine. If that’s the case, then I can only assume that you _really_ don’t want me in your house.’

‘Why not?’

‘Alcohol killed your wife. I’m an alcoholic. I’ll always be, it doesn’t matter how many years I stay sober I can’t ever be safe. I can’t ever assume that I can look at a bottle and not feel that urge.’

‘But it wasn’t you who killed my wife.’

‘Still.’

‘You’re being illogical. How long ago was it since you last saw your sister?’

‘A year, almost.’

‘You didn’t contact her when you got sober?’

‘I’m living on the streets, Connor. I’m not exactly a picture perfect brother for her. Not the one she deserves, anyway.’

‘Do you really think it matters to her?’

Mitchell couldn’t answer that. He knew that it wouldn’t have mattered to him if the roles were reversed, but Piper had been taking care of him for so many years that he didn’t think it was fair to force himself on her again. Not until he had gotten his shit together, at least. Then, maybe. _Maybe._

‘So, what do you say?’ Connor asked. Mitchell looked at him questioningly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Do you want to stay? Before you start to argue, listen: I don’t want to fix you. I only want to help you and you can help me in return. We can help each other. The alcoholism doesn’t matter because as long as you’re under my roof there won’t be any temptations. I’m giving you a chance to get your life together. You have a golden opportunity here, do you want it?’

Mitchell sighed and looked down on the now dry tea leaves at the bottom of his cup.

‘Yeah I want it,’ he mumbled and at that moment he realized that he really did.

Connor, ever the businessman, wrote up a contract that they both signed, which stated how their arrangement was to be handled. Mitchell would stay in the room he had occupied and Connor would provide him with a phone so they could keep in touch. He would also be provided with meals and pocket money. After taking a look at Mitchell’s wardrobe, or what was left of it, Connor also decided that they would go shopping to buy him some clothes that didn’t have holes in them. Mitchell didn’t say that his jeans were _supposed_ to look like that, somehow he figured it would go over Connor’s head.

 

\----------------------------

 

The day after that was an exhausting blur. They went shopping and Connor forced Mitchell to get a haircut. He had pulled his too long hair into a little ponytail since no one had touched it with scissors for about a year. Also his color was both washed out and grown out. He looked ridiculous. Mitchell argued that he could wait until his first paycheck and pay for a haircut himself but Connor wouldn’t hear it.

Jonah was absolutely ecstatic that Mitchell was staying permanently and he sat through dinner talking about how he would tell his day care teacher about his new cool friend. Mitchell tried to convince him that maybe it was best that he didn’t tell them how he had pretty much picked this new friend off the streets and forced his dad to take him in but Jonah didn’t understand why that would sound bad. Connor just laughed. He already knew his son was impossible, they were too much alike. It was about high time Mitchell realized it too.

It also turned out that Connor had never gotten rid of the extra car so he had two. Why was beyond Mitchell. However, this meant that one of them was for him to use. He had never had a car before. When he was younger Piper had basically forced him to get a license because he hadn’t seen the point of it but now he sent her a grateful thought. When he asked when Connor wanted him to use it he just said to drive it whenever he liked, but it was his job to get Jonah to and from school.

Mitchell passed out from sheer exhaustion that night. Even with living on the streets for almost a year now he couldn’t remember a time when he had been _so_ tired. As he lay in his bed he toyed with the thought of reopening all his old social media accounts, but he realized he didn’t actually feel comfortable opening himself up to his old world again. He didn’t know how many of his old friends would still talk to him or if Piper… No. He couldn’t do that to either himself or her, not yet. It wasn’t fair. Not until he knew that this would last. Not until he could really assure her that this was his reality now. His sister’s face was the last thing he saw for his inner vision before he fell asleep.

 

\---------------------------------

 

It had been more than a year since Mitchell had been woken up by an alarm. He didn’t this morning either, even if it was the first day where he had to wake up and take Jonah to school. Instead he woke up in cold sweat by the sound of Connor rummaging in the kitchen. His flight tendency was so well rooted by now that he was halfway out the door to his room before he realized that he didn’t need to make a hasty exit. Connor had already placed a cup of coffee on the table for him when Mitchell sat down, blushing at the fact that he almost ran away again.

‘Old habits are hard to kick, huh?’ Connor said.

‘I guess. I wonder how long it will take until I can finally sleep until my alarm goes off.’

‘It will happen sooner than you think. Soon enough you will curse the alarm. So, what are you going to do today while Jonah’s in school?’

‘I actually haven’t thought that far ahead. Just… revel at the feeling of being indoors, I think.’

‘Curl up on the couch, have some tea and grab a book from the library?’

‘Something like that.’

‘You know you can use whatever facilities we have in the house, right? There’s a gym in the basement if you feel up to it. You are a little on the skinny side, obviously.’

Mitchell gave him a faint smile.

‘Obviously.’

‘Or, you know, the TV, we have Netflix, Viaplay and whatever. I don’t really know anymore. The library, obviously. and there’s a laptop in the coffee table. The wi-fi password should be on it, you can put that in your phone as well if you want to. Eat whatever you want in the fridge, uhm…’

‘Connor, I’ll be fine.’

‘Yeah. I just feel kind of bad leaving you all alone while I’m at work.’

‘Isn’t that kind of the point of me being here?

‘Yes, well…’

‘Connor, relax. I’m a grown man and I can manage. I’ll drive Jonah to school and then I’ll go back here, make myself some lunch and just hang out until it’s time to get him home again. I can call you if you want when I’ve picked him up.’

‘No, no you don’t need to do that.’ He looked at his watch. ‘I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight.’

‘What time are you getting home?’

‘Uh, I’ll try to be home by six so we can have dinner together.’

‘I’ll cook us something. Call me when you leave work and I’ll get started.’

‘Oh, that reminds me, here.’ Connor fished up a debit card from his wallet. ‘I put some money on here for food and gas and whatever… Consider it your business card. If you ever need to buy some groceries, or, you know. I’ll keep it well stocked for you.’

Mitchell smiled. It made the other man blush. Connor ducked his head and concentrated on his coffee instead.

‘Thanks, Connor.’

Connor looked up again and this time he looked more composed. He gave Mitchell a lopsided smile before he slid out of his chair and went to fetch his coat. Mitchell followed him to the door and waved him off. He only realized once Connor had left that that was the sort of things wives did. Mitchell blushed a little at that before he went back to the kitchen to drink the rest of his coffee.


	2. You're hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas time! 
> 
> Connor gets sick and Mitchell finds out how they spend the holidays at the Stoll household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you the angsty chapter of mutual pining.

Getting Jonah dressed and ready for day care did not involve as much hassle as Mitchell had guessed. The boy was fairly compliant, and actually seemed rather excited about going to school. Once Mitchell had dropped him off he went straight back home and took a bath, then he curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and just sat there in the quiet for an hour.

However, after an hour his restlessness had started getting the better of him. Being in constant movement for the past year had left its mark and now he was feeling skittish. He remembered Connor saying something about a gym in the basement so he went to find it. Of course he didn’t have any gym clothes but he was all alone in the house so he figured he could just as well work out in his boxers.

Working out and taking a bath afterwards killed another couple of hours so he made himself some lunch and then he went into the library to see if there were any books in there worth reading. Being able to read again was great. While he lived on the streets he had picked up every book he could possibly find lying around, forgotten on benches and trains, because he loved reading, but having his pick of so many books was amazing. Connor’s library was about the size of Mitchell’s old apartment so he figured the other guy was a reader too. There was even a little table in the middle of a room with a little metal bucket on it, like the kind you chill champagne in, Mitchell didn’t know what they were called. This one was filled to the brim with bookmarks. They were made of paper and laminated, mostly printed from internet Mitchell thought. He flipped through them and found a few rainbow striped ones. He took one and smiled. There was a fan art picture on it of a hugging non-canon gay couple from a book he loved. Connor, obviously, was a complete nerd. This was exciting news. Up until this point Mitchell had only thought of him as a business man but of course the guy had other sides as well.

Next to the bucket stood a small frame and inside was a note that said: ‘If you fold in my books, I will fold you.’ Mitchell laughed. Okay, so a little passive aggressive, sure, but he could appreciate the humor in it.

With his bookmark and a worn copy of Alice in wonderland he returned to the couch. He got so invested in his reading that he almost forgot about picking Jonah up from day care in time.

Connor had given him a permission slip which he had handed to Jonah’s teacher that morning with information that he would be picking the boy up and dropping him off from now on. Jonah came running and threw his arms around Mitchell’s waist when he entered the building. Mitchell picked him up and perched him on his hip.

‘Have fun today?’

‘Yes! I built a snowman and… and… and I drew a picture!’

‘Yeah? Can I see it?’

‘Sure!’

He dropped Jonah on the floor again and the boy pulled him by the hand to the wall where their art hung.

‘See?’

The picture was obviously Mitchell, Connor and Jonah in front of their house. Mitchell blushed a little. He and Connor were holding hands. He took his phone out and snapped a picture to show Connor. They would obviously need to inform the boy that they weren’t dating or anything.

He made a vegetarian pasta dish and had just taken it out of the oven when Connor came home that night. Jonah threw himself at his dad and started excitedly telling him about his day. Mitchell served them food and none of them seemed to realize they were eating vegetarian so he figured he could continue down this road. Before he went to live on the street he had been a full time vegetarian for years, Piper was and it had rubbed off on him, mainly because she couldn’t cook edible meat to save her life, but also for other, more ideological, reasons. When he didn’t really have any other choice he had started eating meat again but now he wanted to go back to that. It was good for the environment and it was good for the body.

When Jonah had gone to bed Mitchell showed Connor the picture he had taken of Jonah’s picture. Connor laughed at it.

‘So he thinks we’re dating, huh?’

‘Or whatever a relationship is in his five year old brain,’ Mitchell said. ‘I don’t want to lead him on, Connor.’

‘I think he’ll be fine. Look, as long as you stay here, as far as I’m concerned, he can think whatever he wants. It doesn’t hurt him and he’s happy. Unless…’ Connor eyed him carefully. ‘Do you have a problem with it?’

‘Him thinking we’re in a gay relationship or gay relationships overall?’

‘Either.’

Mitchell hesitated.

‘Well, I’m…’ He looked down at his hands. This wasn’t the way he had intended this to go.

‘Oh no, you’re not homophobic, are you?’ Connor actually seemed a little discouraged.

‘No,’ Mitchell said and tried to look anywhere than at his employer because this conversation was starting to become a little uncomfortable. ‘Quite the opposite, actually…’

‘You’re gay? That’s… that’s perfect! Great!’ Connor seemed to realize that he maybe was sounding a smidge over enthusiastic about Mitchell’s sexuality, because he said: ‘I… I mean… I don’t want the boy to pick up any hateful thoughts about… about anything, really.’

‘I kind of thought my previous occupation gave me away.’

‘Pfft. There’s no such thing as a gay occupation, is there?’

‘Not to me, but…’

‘ _Anyway_ ,’ Connor interrupted him and smiled. ‘I don’t think this will be a problem, unless you’re worried about my reputation or anything because of gossiping day care teachers, which _I’m_ not. So.’

‘Alright. But what do I even tell him if he asks me?’

‘That you’re his nanny and you live with us because it’s practical. It’s the truth, right?’

‘Yeah. It… it is.’

‘Good. That’s settled then. I’m going to go to bed, this has been a long and tiresome freaking day. Good night, Mitch.’

‘Good night.’

Mitchell watched him leave and when Connor was out of earshot he sighed and hit his forehead on the tabletop.

 

\------------------------------

 

Connor came home in the middle of the day. Mitchell had been working out and had just come out of the shower when he stepped through the front door. Mitchell squeaked, on account of him wearing nothing but boxers. Connor stopped dead in his tracks and blushed.

‘Uhm…’

‘Aren’t you supposed to be at work?’ Mitchell asked rather dumbfounded.

‘Yes, well, my assistant sent me home. Apparently I’m sick.’

Mitchell forgot that he was practically naked and took a couple of steps closer to his boss and laid a hand on his forehead.

‘You’re hot.’

Connor smiled and opened his mouth to say something that was probably sarcastic but he started coughing instead.

‘Yeah, you have a fever. Put your pajamas on and go to bed. I’ll get dressed and heat you some soup for lunch, then you can sleep.’

Connor nodded and winced.

‘Does your head hurt?’

‘Yeah…’

‘I’ll get you an aspirin, too. I’ll be right up.’

Mitchell got dressed in his room before making both himself and Connor some soup and bringing it to Connor’s room. The other man was lying in bed watching TV when he entered. He put the tray in Connor’s lap and grabbed his own bowl, sitting down in bed next to Connor.

‘What did you do to get sick anyway?’

‘How should I know?’

‘It’s probably my fault,’ Mitchell mused. ‘Bringing new germs into the house.’

Connor hummed.

‘Probably. Well, I’ll guess I’ll stay home for a few days and sleep it off. Are you okay with taking care of Jonah?’

‘Sure. That’s what I’m here for.’

‘Yeah, but…’

‘Connor, just relax and sleep the fever off. I’ll pop in from time to time to make sure you’re eating and drinking properly.’

Connor finally nodded and settled under his covers. Mitchell stroke his hair before he got up and left him alone to sleep. Then he went to get Jonah home from school.

Mitchell explained to the boy that his dad was sick and had to be left alone so he could get better. When the boy started crying because he thought his dad was going to die Mitchell had to comfort him and say that it was just a cold and he would be fine. This calmed Jonah somewhat and then Mitchell suggested that they could go get McDonalds and visit the arcade since they hadn’t got a dinnertime that night. Jonah was bouncing on his heels with excitement, his supposedly dying dad momentarily forgotten.

 

\------------------------------

 

When Mitchell came home that night with a sleeping Jonah in his arms, he unceremoniously dropped him in his bed and tucked him in. He figured the boy could go one day without brushing his teeth, not that he’d tell Connor that. When he went to check on his employer he wasn’t in his bed, but there was concerning noises coming from the bathroom. He tapped on the slightly ajar door.

‘Connor? Are you alright?’

The toilet flushed and then Connor pushed the door open. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, wearing nothing but boxers. His hair was glued against his forehead from the sweat and he was pale.

‘Wow. You deteriorated fast,’ Mitchell stated.

‘I fell asleep after you left and now I woke up because I had to puke.’

‘Are you done?’

‘I think so. The soup from lunch came up, and I haven’t had anything else, so…’ he shrugged.

‘Good. Want to go back to bed? I’ll help you.’

‘I don’t think you want to touch me in this state.’

‘I’ve touched worse,’ Mitchell said and hoisted Connor up from off the floor, then he sat him down on the toilet. ‘Do you need to do anything else while we’re in here?’

‘No.’

‘Good.’ Mitchell grabbed a towel from the rack and wetted it. ‘I’m going to clean you up a little.’ He washed Connor’s face with the wet towel, then he filled a glass of water which he gave to Connor. ‘You don’t have to drink it if you’re worried that it’ll come up again but you probably want to rinse your mouth.’

Connor did as he was told and he felt immensely better afterwards. Mitchell snaked his arm around his ribs and helped him get into bed. When Connor was nestled under two covers and a blanket because he was complaining about the cold despite sweating, Mitchell went to look for a bucket which he placed on the floor under Connor’s bed.

‘In case you wake up again and can’t make it to the bathroom.’ Mitchell placed Connor’s phone on the nightstand. ‘If you need me, call, alright?’

‘Okay.’

‘Good. Now sleep tight.’

Mitchell went to the big bathroom to take a shower and put his clothes in the washing machine. He didn’t mind getting sick too but if they we’re both down then there was no one to take care of Jonah.

 

\----------------------------

 

Connor was on his feet when Mitchell got up that morning. He was drinking tea at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper.

‘I take it you’re feeling better?’

‘Yeah. Thanks for last night. I had some tea now, we’ll see if I get to keep it.’

‘No more puking during the night?’

‘Nothing. I woke up at two and had some water, then I fell asleep again. Now I feel fine.’

‘Good. Jonah was worried about you yesterday, but I took him to the arcade and then we had McDonalds before we came home.’

‘I bet he was super excited about that.’

‘Yeah.’

‘So, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah… I… You know Christmas is coming around soon, and I know you don’t have any contact with your family so maybe if you want to come with me and Jonah when we visit my mom over the holiday?’

‘Oh. Yeah. Okay...’

‘My brother and his family are going to be there and… on Christmas day the entire extended family is coming over. There will be food and drinks and a giant party.’

Mitchell squirmed in his seat. He didn’t want to tell Connor no just because he couldn’t control himself because he really wanted to come. Connor, however, seemed to be reading his thoughts:

‘Don’t worry. No alcohol. Mom hasn’t allowed any in the house since… since Jonah’s mom.’

‘Oh. Well, then I guess I can come with you. It’s not like I have anything else I’d rather do. I mean… I’d like to. Go with you. Uhm…’

Connor smiled.

‘Great.’

‘So, are you going in to work today?’

‘Nah, I figure the place can run itself for a day or two before I get back. It’s Friday anyway. I’m probably just going to rest today and go back on Monday. Work has been so stressful lately, I kind of feel tired, you know? Even after a full night’s sleep.’

‘Is it getting too much?’

‘I don’t know. It’s gotten bigger than I initially anticipated. It’s like it’s growing on its own, out of my hands.’

‘Then what are you going to do?’

‘Jonah wants me to sell it. He’s been saying that for a while now. That he wants me to sell it and be a stay at home dad so he can see me more often.’

‘Do you want to?’

‘I don’t know what I want to be honest.’

 

\-------------------------

 

Mitchell didn’t really know what to do with himself when Connor was in the house. During the evenings and weekends Jonah was always with them but now he was at day care and they were the only people in the house. Now Mitchell was feeling thrown off his game. Connor was currently sitting in the library, wearing only his pajamas and deep, deep down in a book. Mitchell, who was done in the gym and now showered and dressed again, had made it a habit of spending an hour in the library. However, now, with Connor there, he wasn’t sure if he could disturb his boss. He decided to try and sneak in as quietly as he could. Connor, however, wasn’t someone you snuck up on. As soon as the door opened his head shot up. Mitchell blushed.

‘I… I’m sorry. I usually, after work-out…’

Connor gestured to the other chairs in there.

‘Come in. Don’t let me keep you out.’

‘T.. thanks.’

Mitchell placed a cup of tea in front of him.

‘For your throat. You sound hoarse.’

Connor nodded and mouthed a thank you at him, then he continued on with his book. Mitchell sat down in one of the other chairs. He started reading his own book and soon enough he forgot that Connor was there. Maybe an hour later he heard Connor clear his throat.

‘Mitchell…?’

Mitchell looked up from his book.

‘Yeah?’

‘Sorry to bother you, but… I was wondering… You’re smart, right?’

Mitchell shrugged.

‘Piper liked to say so.’

‘I feel kind of embarrassed asking this, but do you mind helping me with something?’

‘Sure.’

Connor beckoned for him to come over so Mitchell sat down next to him in the giant armchair.

‘What is it?’

‘This word,’ Connor said and put his finger on a word in the book. ‘I… I can’t get my head around it.’

‘Extraterrestrial?’ Mitchell asked.

‘That’s what it says?’

‘Yeah. Like, alien.’

‘Oh, I know what it _means_ , I just couldn’t decipher it.’

Mitchell looked at him.

‘Trouble with words?’

‘Dyslexic,’ Connor muttered and looked into the distance.

‘Then I suppose that would be a hard one. A lot of r’s and t’s.’

‘Yeah… thanks. Sorry I disrupted your reading.’

‘No problem, I need to leave in a little while anyway to pick up your son.’

‘Oh, right. Again, sorry.’

‘Don’t apologize. And if you ever need something read, just let me know. I’d love to help.’

‘Usually my assistant… but I can manage fairly well on my own, too, given enough time.’

‘I figured,’ Mitchell said and indicated the library with his hand. Connor smiled faintly.

 

\----------------------------

 

‘Is Mitchell going with us?’

Jonah was looking at Mitchell’s suitcase with eyes as big as saucers. Connor nodded.

‘Yeah.’

‘Really?’

‘Really, really.’

Jonah turned to Mitchell as he was coming out of his bedroom with his phone charger and put it in the suitcase before he closed it. Again. For the tenth time that morning. The man just could not pack a bag properly on the first try.

‘Dad says you’re going with us to grandma’s house. Are you?’

‘Don’t you believe your father?’

Jonah looked a little bashful.

‘Yeah…’

Mitchell kneeled in front of him.

‘Yeah, I’m coming with you. Is that okay?’

‘Of course it is! But… won’t your mom be sad if you’re not coming for Christmas?’

Mitchell swallowed. He looked up at Connor who kind of looked like a deer in head lights. He mouthed ‘sorry’ down at his nanny, who blinked a tear out of the corner of his eye.

‘You know…’ Mitchell said, ‘my mom has been gone for a very long time. Ever since I was a little kid, actually.’

‘Like me?’

‘Yeah, kind of like you.’

Jonah threw himself at Mitchell and hugged him.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. You didn’t know that.’

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘I don’t have a dad either. Actually, I don’t have anybody, except you guys. That’s why your dad asked me to come along, because he didn’t want me to be alone on Christmas.’

‘You remember what grandma says, right Jonah?’ Connor chimed in.

‘Christmas is for family and family is everyone you love.’

‘Right,’ Connor smiled.

Mitchell’s chest cramped and he suddenly had to get away. He got up from the floor and fled in to the bathroom where he sank down on the floor, crying.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jonah asked.

‘He’s just a little upset,’ Connor said. ‘Finish your packing, I’ll talk to him. Okay?’

‘Okay.’

Connor knocked on the door.

‘Mitch, can I come in?’

Mitchell didn’t say anything, instead he pressed the handle down so the door opened just a smidge, allowing Connor to open it more and come in. He closed it quietly after himself and then crouched down on the floor next to the crying man. He handed him a tissue and watched as Mitchell wiped the mascara-stained tear streaks from his cheeks.

‘Thanks,’ he mumbled.

‘It’s alright. How are you feeling?’

‘I just got a little overwhelmed there for a minute.’

‘It happens to the best of us.’

‘Sure…’

‘I’m telling you the truth. Sometimes, still after all these years, when I’m about to go to bed I tell her good night, and then I realize she’s not there and never will be. It sucks.’

‘Yeah, it does.’

‘You should call your sister.’

‘When I have my shit together, remember?’

‘Don’t you?’

‘I guess…’

‘It’s scary, huh?’

‘Like, like shit, yeah.’

‘Take your time, then, land here and find yourself again first if you need to, but I think you’ll benefit from taking up contact with her again. I think that goes for both of you.’

Mitchell nodded.

‘Do you need a hug?’ Connor asked.

Mitchell shrugged, but Connor had seen the spark in his eye when he asked so he leaned forward and hugged him either way. Mitchell leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed. When he pulled back after a moment, Connor asked:

‘Are you ready to go?’

‘Yeah. I just want to clean up, first.’

‘Go ahead. We’ll start loading up the car.’

 

\---------------------------

 

‘Are we there yet?’

‘Yes, Jonah. One hour more. One lap with the big pointer around your watch.’

‘Just one?’

‘Just one.’

‘Cool. I miss grandma.’

‘I know. I do too. So do you think she’ll like Mitchell?’

Connor smiled at him in the passenger seat. Mitchell was fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt. He was nervous about meeting Connor’s entire family for the first time. Connor had told him that he had told them about his history, just so that no one would slip up and offer him anything he couldn’t say no to and now he was worried that they would think less of him for it.

‘Of course she will!’ Jonah exclaimed happily. ‘We do, so she has to too!’

‘Yeah, we do,’ Connor smirked. Mitchell rolled his eyes at his boss but he blushed at the same time so it kind of lost the heat. He decided to focus on the snowy landscape outside of the car window instead.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Connor’s mom showed Mitchell around the house. It was big, Mitchell thought. A little too big for a single lady, but he wasn’t going to say that. However, she seemed to agree with him.

‘Connor bought me this place, when his business started taking off. I keep telling him it’s too big for me, since I live here alone, but he doesn’t listen. Oh well…’ she said breezily as they walked.

‘Here’s your bedroom, sweetie. The best guest bedroom in the house, overlooking the garden.’

‘Thank you Mrs. Stoll.’

She smiled at him.

‘You know’, she said and turned in the doorway to face him where he had sat down on the bed, ‘those two boys of mine, they’re really lucky to have you.’

‘You really think so?’

‘Oh, honey _I know_ so. Maybe someday I’ll tell you about it all. Maybe someday Connor will even tell you about it all himself.’

She left him like that, to his own thoughts. He sighed, got off the bed and started unpacking his bags. The door to his room opened and Jonah came running in. The boy threw himself on the bed next to Mitchell’s bag.

‘Is it fun being back at your grandmother’s place?’

‘Uh-huh. And uncle Travis called, he’s coming soon!’

‘Are you excited about that?’

‘Yes!’

‘Has it been a long time since you saw him?’

‘Uhm… I think so? I don’t remember exactly.’

‘Well, that doesn’t _really_ matter, does it? How long it’s been? You can miss someone anyway, right?’

‘Right,’ Jonah said and looked serious. Mitchell wanted to laugh because he was so cute when he was being all serious like that.

‘Jonah!?’ Connor’s voice carried through the hallway.

‘He’s in here!’ Mitchell called back. Connor entered his room and threw himself on the bed next to his son.

‘Do you like it?’ he asked.

‘What, the house?’ Mitchell asked back.

‘Yeah. The house, my mom, the whole thing. Christmas,’ Connor said.

‘Well, I guess. It’s a nice house, but a bit too big for a single lady. And she seems nice.’

‘She says the same thing about the house. I only bought it because it had enough guestrooms to fit the whole family.’

‘That’s a good thought.’

‘And, I have hired a cleaner so she doesn’t even need to clean it all.’

‘Well, aren’t you nice?’

Connor smirked at him. Jonah left to go find his own room and his toys. Mitchell lay down on the bed next to Connor and stared at the ceiling.

‘What’s on your mind?’ Connor asked him.

‘I’m just nervous, I guess. I haven’t been to a party since…’ he shrugged. He didn’t need to continue because Connor understood.

‘If you ever feel uncomfortable, just let me know. I’ll… I’ve got you.’

Mitchell turned around to lay on his side so he could look Connor in the eyes. They were really close, he suddenly realized that, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought that he could just lean in and… no. No, that wasn’t appropriate at all. Instead, he sat up and shook his head, then he smiled down at his boss who was still sprawled out on his bed.

‘I’ll be okay, it’s just nerves. Thank you.’

Connor gave him a lopsided smile.

‘You’re welcome. Wanna go get some lunch? There’s a pretty decent restaurant a half an hour’s walk from here and I want to stretch my legs after that car ride.’

‘Sure. I’ll get Jonah.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

When they came back from lunch Connor’s brother and his wife and kid had arrived. She was pregnant with the second, not heavily, but enough to be noticed. Connor introduced them as Travis and Katie respectively. They shook hands and then Connor and Mitchell helped them get their stuff into the house. Jonah was bouncing off the walls with excitement now that his favorite (and only, but that wasn’t important) uncle had arrived.

They all spent the afternoon helping Mrs. Stoll prepare the food for the day after, and when it was dinner time Travis called out a delivery of Chinese food, claiming they would all have enough Christmas food tomorrow to last them the rest of the year.

They ate their food on the floor of the living room, beneath the Christmas tree and in front of the crackling fire place. Mitchell didn’t say much to any of them, he focused on his food and stole glances at Connor whenever he got the possibility to. He realized he had gotten shy when more people had joined them and now he was a little nervous about tomorrow when there would be even more people at the house. When he noticed Jonah started getting cranky he offered to put the boy to bed so Connor could catch up with his family.

Mitchell didn’t notice the longing look Connor sent him as he climbed the stairs with Jonah on his hip. Travis did, however. Travis, the fucker, always did.

When an hour had passed and Mitchell still hadn’t come down Travis nudged his brother in the ribs.

‘I think maybe you should go check on your friend.’

Connor looked at the time.

‘Fuck, he’s been gone an hour? Yeah, probably. He’s not very good with crowds.’

‘Yeah, I noticed.’

‘Aight. I’ll see you tomorrow, good night.’

‘Night,’ Travis smirked at his brother’s back. His wife smacked the back of his head when Connor wasn’t looking.

He checked Jonah’s room first and found his son sleeping alone in his bed, so he went to knock on Mitchell’s door to see if he were still awake. He was.

‘Come in.’

Connor quietly closed the door behind him. Mitchell was sitting up in bed, reading. He had changes into his pajamas which was really just a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He marked his page and closed the book. Connor sat down on the side of the bed.

‘You okay? I thought you would come back down when Jonah had been put to bed.’

‘I thought you guys could use some time to catch up, and anyway… I felt like it got kind of crowded down there. I don’t know… sometimes I get shy when there are a lot of people I don’t know. I’ll get over it.’

‘Are you feeling uncomfortable about tomorrow?’

‘Yeah, I guess. A little. I mean… I’m not really used to crowds or parties anymore. The biggest gathering I’ve been around the past year is the three of us at home.’

‘You can always come up here if you want to breathe for a little while, or go outside or something. Anything. And… let me know if you need any support, alright?’

Mitchell nodded. Connor got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and was just about to step out when Mitchell opened his mouth to ask him to stay, but then no words came over his lips. Connor watched him for a second or two before he smiled faintly as if he knew what he had been about to say before he left the room.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The guests arrived early the next morning. Mitchell barely had time to have breakfast, shower and make himself look decent before Connor came to knock on his door saying the first guest had arrived.

When he exited his room, Connor was still waiting for him. Mitchell’s breath hitched. Connor was wearing jeans and a white shirt under a knitted sweater. His tie was just sticking up in the v-neck and his hair had some kind of product in it but was still messy and curly. Mitchell wanted to bounce those curls _so_ bad. Hell, he wanted to nuzzle his face in the curls in Connor’s neck and smell them with deep, calming breaths.

‘Ready to meet the crowd?’

‘Not really. Right now, to be honest, I _really_ wish I wasn’t sober.’

‘I got you,’ Connor laughed and offered Mitchell his arm which he took and allowed the other man to lead him downstairs.

The look Travis gave them when they entered was lost on Mitchell who didn’t know him but Connor blushed. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking. He gave his older brother a small shake of his head but Travis just smirked, the bastard. He knew. Oh, he knew exactly.

 

\-------------------------------

 

By some godforsaken reason, Mitchell happened to be seated next to Connor’s uncle Benny during dinner. The man was his mother’s brother and yes, of course, he was family but in Mitchell’s book that didn’t make things better. The man was mean, racist and bigoted. He also smelled of alcohol, which was weird since Connor had gone to great lengths to assure him that there would be no alcohol in the house. Mitchell wasn’t really comfortable enough to ask Connor about it but Uncle Benny himself cleared things up after dinner when his sister and nephews had gone into the kitchen to get dessert. He leaned in close to Mitchell and whispered:

‘Hey, want to make this into a real party?’

Mitchell looked at Uncle Benny. He felt a cold lump in his stomach but he asked none the less:

‘What do you mean?’

‘Come on, I’ll show you.’

Against his better judgement, Mitchell went with him. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind, the up until now dormant alcoholic knew what was about to happen and urged him along. Uncle Benny led him into the hallway and opened his jacket. He had a pocket flask in there that he opened and took a sip from.

‘You’re drunk,’ Mitchell stated.

‘As a fucking sailor. These parties used to be fun, you know. Back before they all… stopped drinking. Now, it’s all sobriety and hot chocolate and I don’t know… It’s like they lost all their spunk.’

‘Yeah, well, that’s because…’

‘I always bring a flask in and nobody notices. I’m sneaky like that.’

Mitchell briefly thought that maybe no one noticed because no one cared enough about an old mean bastard like Uncle Benny but… but then he offered Mitchell his bottle and all his thoughts melted away.

‘Thirsty?’

Like hell, Mitchell thought. He reached out but quickly withdrew his hand.

‘I… I shouldn’t.’

‘Of course you should. It’s only whisky.’

Only whisky. He could take _one_ sip, right? Just one. It would be _so good_ to taste it again. What bad could just a taste do? Mitchell reached out again but he stopped halfway and looked into the living room. He so badly wanted Connor to come and stop him right now because he did not have the willpower to walk away from this.

Mitchell’s hand was shaking now, hell, his entire body was shaking. He so, so, so badly wanted that drink. Connor’s uncle Benny held the bottle out for him and Mitchell actually found himself slowly reaching for it. He was almost there now, just a few inches more…

‘Mitchell! There you are! I’ve been looking every…’

Connor silenced and looked from Mitchell to Uncle Benny and the bottle in his hand. His face darkened and he grabbed Mitchell by the upper arm firmly enough to pull Mitchell from the haze because it hurt and rather forcefully pulled him with him and into the kitchen. Connor placed Mitchell by the counter and turned away from him to put the kettle on without saying a word. When Connor let go of him Mitchell started shaking and his legs couldn’t hold him so he slid to the floor. He sat there with his back against the cabinets, shaking, hugging his knees. Connor abandoned the tea he was making and sat down next to Mitchell. He put his arms around him and Mitchell leaned his head against Connor’s chest.

‘That was too close,’ Mitchell whispered.

‘Yeah,’ Connor agreed. ‘It was.’

Mitchell sobbed.

‘You’re mad.’

‘Yes.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, not at you, stupid. At him.’

Mitchell pondered that for a moment.

‘Thank you. I would have taken that bottle if you hadn’t come.’

‘I know. I saw it in your eyes. You weren’t in control.’

‘This was what I meant when I said that I can’t ever be safe.’ Mitchell sobbed. ‘Shit. What if I’d gotten drunk and Jonah had seen me? Connor, I’m so, so sorry.’

‘Hey, schhh…’ Connor stroke his hair. Mitchell was openly crying now. Connor hugged him tighter. ‘Look, don’t beat yourself up about something that didn’t happen. You’re safe now, I got you. I won’t let you out of my sight again. I’m sorry about my uncle. What kind of an idiot gives whisky to an alcoholic anyway?’

Connor got up off the floor and pulled Mitchell with him. He sat him down in the booth by the window and served him his tea. Mitchell grabbed the cup with shaking hands as the door to the kitchen opened and Travis walked in. He had started saying something but quieted rather quickly when he saw that Mitchell had been crying. It was fairly obvious due to the mascara stains on his cheeks and on Connor’s sweater.

‘Shit, what happened?’

Mitchell hid his face in his hands and sniffled. He was too embarrassed to talk about it.

‘Benny offered him whisky. I stopped him, but it was pure luck.’

Travis looked at Mitchell with worry in his eyes.

‘You okay?’

Mitchell was too embarrassed to look at Travis when he answered:

‘I guess, but I don’t want to think about what would have happened if Connor hadn’t showed up.’

‘I get that. I’m going to talk to mom, see if I can’t confiscate that bottle. Be right back.’

When Travis left Connor sipped his tea while he watched Mitchell over the edge of the cup. When Mitchell took a sip Connor visibly relaxed. They heard angry voices and then a couple of loud bangs, before Travis reentered the kitchen.

‘Uncle Benny has been removed from the premises.’

‘You threw him out?’ Mitchell asked.

‘No, mom did. She may be a tiny woman but man does she pack a mean punch.’

‘God. I’ve ruined Christmas, I shouldn’t have come,’ Mitchell said. Connor shook his head.

‘You’re _my_ guest, and guests are treated as such. Don’t worry. If anyone ruined Christmas, Uncle Benny did when he brought whisky to this house. Mom has always been very strict about that.’

Mitchell sighed and gave him a faint smile. Connor met his eyes and held them a smidge too long. None of them even heard that Travis left the kitchen, rolling his eyes and smirking in the process. When Mitchell broke eye contact and blushed down in his tea, Connor grabbed his hand. Mitchell looked up at him. Connor was about to say something, but then there was a loud bang and a scream from outside. They both shot up and ran outside just in time to see Connor’s uncle get up from where he had fallen over the trash cans. Connor’s mother came out and joined them on the patio. She sighed, already having the phone in her hand.

‘I’ll call the police. He can sleep it off in a cell.’

After that she turned on her heel and went back inside the house. Connor just shrugged and followed her. Mitchell hurried after him. He did not want to be left alone outside when Uncle Benny realized they had called the cops on him.

When they came back inside Mitchell excused himself to go wash up. He sat down on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. It had been _so_ close and he would have ruined everything. All of the good things he had had going for him these past months. The only problem was he hadn’t really planned on falling for his boss and now, after this, he was terrified that Connor had found out. It was too many feelings all at once and Mitchell found himself panicking. His chest felt constricted and all the emotions bubbling up made him want to scream.

Suddenly the door opened and Jonah was standing in front of him.

‘Are you crying?’

Mitchell looked up and forced out a smile.

‘It sure looks like it, doesn’t it?’

Jonah nodded.

‘Why?’

‘Because I almost did something really stupid and that would have made your father very upset. I feel like a really bad person right now.’

‘But you didn’t do it?’

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘And he isn’t upset?’

‘I don’t think so?’

‘Then there’s no reason to be crying, is there?’

‘I guess not…’

‘Daddy always says that you’re not the things you do. If you didn’t do the thing then you’re not a bad person. And daddy likes you very much, I know.’

‘He does?’

Jonah took another step so he was standing close to Mitchell now.

‘He told me, but he said it was a secret but I think maybe it’s okay that I tell you if you’re sad because you think that he doesn’t?’

‘Yeah, it’s okay.’

Jonah put his short arms around Mitchell and hugged him.

‘I like you too,’ he said.

‘Thanks, buddy. I like you, too. And your dad.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

That night, Mitchell suffered the worst nightmares he had ever had. His first nights on the streets included. He didn’t even remember them when he woke up, all he knew was that he had been terrified. He blamed Uncle Benny and the whisky of course. All the old feelings that had been stirred up during the day. It had been exhausting.

The clock was half past four in the morning when Mitchell got out of bed and went down into the kitchen. He made himself some tea and went into the living room. When he turned the TV on he turned the sound down so it was almost muted and then he nestled in the blankets. It was cold in the room but he was warming up quickly. When he was just about to take his first sip of his tea a voice startled him:

‘Can’t sleep?’

Connor was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked amazingly hot in his white t-shirt and grey checked pajama bottoms.

‘I had a nightmare.’

Connor made his way over to the couch and sat down.

‘Left over stress from earlier today?’

‘Probably,’ Mitchell shrugged. ‘I can’t even remember what they were about, just that I woke up sweating about an hour ago and couldn’t fall back asleep.’

Connor tilted his head slightly.

‘You never talk about it.’

‘About what?’

‘Your history. Like, I know your story and everything, but sometimes it helps to talk about it. Just nonsense-talk. I don’t know anything about what happened from the point when you left your house to when you came to stay with us.’

‘I…’ Mitchell faltered. He didn’t know where to begin.

‘You don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t comfortable, I just want you to know that if you do feel like sharing, I’m all ears.’

Mitchell sighed. He wanted to talk about it, he knew it would probably help, he just didn’t know where to start.

‘It’s… dirty. Like… not just the people and the places, it’s their minds. Most people give up when they hit their low point and have to live on the streets. They resort to drugs and prostitution and they never even try going back. I didn’t, and I’m an exception. I know that. I’ve seen so much shit, Connor, I don’t even know where to start.’

‘I get it.’

‘No, you don’t.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that. I get that there’s so much you don’t want to talk about or even could because it’s too dirty.’

‘Right.’

Mitchell sipped his tea again, then he held out the cup to Connor who took it and had a sip himself. When Mitchell held up the blanket so Connor could nestle beside him he did. He placed the cup on the coffee table and focused on the news. Mitchell said, quietly, _almost_ quiet enough so Connor didn’t hear him:

‘I spent the first three months terrified that I would end up robbed and killed, or raped. Being that scared was probably what got me sober. I saw people take advantage of other people when they were drunk or high and didn’t have the energy to care about what happened to them.’

Connor turned towards Mitchell and held out his arms so he could nestle against his chest. Mitchell hesitated for a moment but then he gave in and curled up in Connor’s lap. He was tired and scared and shaking. Connor kept stroking his hair until Mitchell relaxed and fell asleep, then he joined him quite quickly after that.

Connor’s mother and Travis’ wife found them the next morning. They were both sound asleep on the couch, the TV was on in the background and Connor still had his arms around Mitchell. A half-drunk cup of tea was standing on the coffee table. When Mitchell woke up on account of the women making their way to the kitchen he blushed heavily and moved. Connor woke up when he started moving around, trying to wriggle himself out of Connor’s arms. He smiled sleepily at Mitchell.

‘Did you get any sleep?’

‘Yeah, I did. Thanks.’

Connor smirked and let go of his nanny. Mitchell stood up and offered Connor his hand. When he had helped him up he didn’t let go, but held Connor by the hand until he had reached his room. There he slid through the door, his fingertips brushing against Connor’s for a few seconds before he disappeared. When he was alone in the hallway, Connor leaned against the wall and sighed.

Mitchell was killing him, honest to God killing him. Connor hadn’t had any male crushes in years, to the point where he had been wondering if maybe he had become straight or something, and could a grown ass businessman such as himself really develop a _crush_? Connor wasn’t sure, all he did know was that he couldn’t stop thinking about the man on the other side of that wall and all the things he wanted to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor! You and your dirty mind.


	3. Your little family needs some happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gracefully sums up his little brother's feelings for his nanny. Connor does a grand gesture for his... Mitchell. Also, Piper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so y'all should know me by now, but if not: smut warning!

‘You’re staring,’ Travis said.

Connor flinched. He _had_ been staring. Mitchell, Katie and the kids were outside playing in the snow. Connor was sitting by the kitchen window with his laptop. He was supposed to be answering work-related emails sent from his assistant but the view had gotten the better of him and he was looking at his son and his nanny playing in the snow instead. Travis sat down opposite him by the table and grinned at him while he handed him a coffee.

‘Nice touch to send Jonah in to comfort him yesterday.’

‘I thought so, too,’ Connor said. ‘He was really upset, I haven’t seen him like that before.’

‘So, just out of curiosity, how deep in this shit are you?’

Connor narrowed his eyes at his brother.

‘How deep in what shit?’

‘You’re in love with him.’

‘No, I’m not!’

Travis sighed dramatically and shook his head.

‘You can’t hide these things from me little bro, never could. I always know, you know.’ Travis pointed at his little brother with his own coffee cup and smirked.

Connor snapped his laptop shut and leaned groaning against the backrest.

‘Fuck, I’m in trouble, aren’t I?’

‘Not necessarily. He’s a nice enough guy and even I can agree he looks good. Do you know what his… what his preferences are?’

‘Men,’ Connor said. ‘Exclusively.’

‘Then there you go.’ Travis took a sip of his coffee and thought for a second, before he continued: ‘I know you like men, too, or at least you used to. Seeing you pining after him like this I figure you still do.’

Connor sighed.

‘Yeah.’

Travis leaned over the table.

‘Then what’s the freaking problem?’

Connor threw his hands up in the air.

‘I don’t know! Maybe the fact that he’s working for me or the fact that he’s scared of the money? Either way I… I don’t know, Travis. I guess I’m just nervous. You know how long it’s been I’ve been with _anybody_.’

‘You should talk to him, or sleep with him, either way…’ Travis’ eyes wandered outside to where Katie and Mitchell were building a snowman while Jonah was playing with a stick. Travis’ own toddler was sitting on the ground stuffing her face with snow. ‘The three of you would be cute together.’

‘You think?’

‘Look outside. Jonah literally worships him. Your little family needs some happiness Con, and I think Mitchell can be it.’

Connor looked out where Jonah was throwing a snowball at Mitchell, hitting him in the chest. Mitchell tackled the boy and they both fell into a pile of snow, laughing. Katie just shook her head, then she turned around and looked in through the window. She saw the brothers watching them and smirked while she waved. Travis grinned and waved happily back to her. Connor blushed and ducked his head down.

When they came inside again they were all soaked through from the snow. Connor urged Mitchell and Jonah up the stairs to get out of their wet clothes and made sure they both took long, hot baths.

‘Make sure you warm up because I don’t want you to catch a cold,’ he called after Mitchell when he went into his room. He was now sitting on the toilet and watched Jonah play with some toys his mother kept in the bathroom between Connor and Jonah’s rooms.

‘Did you have fun outside with Mitchell and Katie?’

‘Yes. Mitchell can make snow angels, did you know that?’

Connor smiled.

‘No, I didn’t know that. Did he show you how?’

‘Yes. It’s really tricky though because when you get up you don’t want to destroy the angel but Mitchell helped me get up and it was really pretty.’

‘That’s nice. I take it you like Mitchell?’

‘Yes, I do, daddy. Why?’

‘No reason. I’m just making sure you do because he’s taking care of you and I don’t want you to be with someone you don’t like.’

‘Oh. But I really like Mitchell. He’s not going away, is he?’

Jonah looked like he was about to start crying any second, the mere thought about Mitchell leaving them doing that to him. Connor shook his head feverishly.

‘No, no, he’s not. I promise. Please don’t cry.’

It was already too late. Tears were spilling down Jonah’s cheeks and his tiny bottom lip was quivering. Connor leaned in to hug his son, then he said:

‘Would you like Mitchell to tell you himself that he’s not leaving?’

Jonah nodded. Connor helped him out of the bath and into some briefs and a bathrobe, then they went in search of Mitchell. They found him in his bathtub. Connor knocked on the door.

‘Uhm, Mitchell, this is kind of urgent. Can I come in?’

Mitchell sat up in the bath so the foam would conceal his lower regions.

‘Sure.’

Connor entered and told Jonah to wait just a minute. He crouched beside Mitchell on the floor and whispered:

‘Somehow Jonah got it in his head that you’re leaving us and he didn’t believe me when I said you weren’t so can you come out and talk to him? Please?’

‘Yeah, sure. Give me a minute to get out of the bath.’

‘Great.’

Connor stood up and leaned against the wall. Mitchell watched him with raised eyebrows.

‘Connor?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Can I please get some privacy to get out of the tub?’

Connor looked confused for a moment before he said:

‘Oh! Right. Sorry. I’ll be outside.’

‘Thank you.’

Mitchell dried himself on a towel and then he put on a bathrobe. Jonah and Connor were sitting on his bed when he came out. He sat down beside the boy and took his hand.

‘Connor said you were worried about me leaving you?’

Jonah nodded.

‘Why?’

The boy shrugged.

‘I don’t know. I just want you to stay is all.’

‘Well, I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Come here.’

Mitchell held his arms out and Jonah crawled into his lap. He leaned his head on Mitchell’s shoulder and said:

‘I’m not sad anymore.’

‘Good,’ Connor said. ‘Does that mean you want some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows? Because I know for a fact that your uncle is making some right now. Go get dressed first!’ Connor called after Jonah as the boy jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Mitchell laughed at him.

‘He’s fun that one,’ he said with a smile. Connor nodded.

‘Do you want some hot chocolate?’

‘Well, since you’re asking so nicely,’ Mitchell said with a lopsided smile. ‘Let me get dressed and I’ll be down in a sec.’

 

\------------------------

 

Mitchell had one of the alien movies on when Connor came home from work. He flopped down on the couch beside him and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

‘Stressful?’ Mitchell asked and handed him the popcorn bowl.

‘Like shit. Every day I’m getting more and more inclined to do what Jonah wants me to.’

‘Sell the company?’

‘Yeah. Live off the money I’d get. I dunno, I suppose I need to get a hobby or something, but… This really can’t be what life is all about. What did Jonah say when I didn’t come home?’

‘He was sad for a little while but I let him play videogames for fifteen minutes before going to bed and that helped. He misses you, Connor.’

‘I know. I miss him too. This is all becoming too much. I feel like I didn’t really sign up for this. I just wanted a moderately big company I could live comfortably off and also support my mom.’

Mitchell turned to look at him. Connor was watching the movie. A monster jumped out from behind a corner and Connor jumped in his seat.

‘How can you even watch this and sleep after?’ Connor asked.

‘I’ve seen worse on the street.’

‘Worse than this? Who am I kidding, of course you have.’

‘Do you need a hug?’ Mitchell deadpanned.

‘Actually, yes,’ Connor said in a boost of confidence and placed the popcorn bowl on the table before he scooted closer so Mitchell could hug him. They were both grown men but they blushed like schoolboys when Mitchell put his arms around Connor. Then Connor turned to look at him and their faces were so, so close. Mitchell remembered a similar occasion, a few weeks ago, them locking eyes over a cup of tea in Connor’s mom’s kitchen during Christmas.

They were locked like that, staring at each other for way too long. Mitchell realized he was leaning in a little but then Connor was too and suddenly the other man had his lips against Mitchell’s and they were kissing. Mitchell didn’t even know how it happened only that it did and he liked it and never wanted to stop. Connor turned some more in his lap and now he had Mitchell pinned against the armrest. The kisses deepened and Mitchell let out a soft moan which had Connor rubbing his crotch against him. This in turn made Mitchell moan again.

‘Oh Connor…’

‘Schh… Come on.’

Connor got up and held out his hand towards Mitchell who took it. When they were standing they kissed again. Mitchell pulled Connor’s shirt out from where he had it tucked in his suit pants and slipped his hands under it. Connor panted in his ear.

‘My room?’ he asked.

Mitchell nodded. His bed only fitted one person. Connor had a king size. More importantly Connor’s room was in the opposite side of the house from Jonah’s.

Mitchell pushed Connor up against the wall once they were out of the living room. Connor threw his head back and exposed his neck to Mitchell who started sucking, leaving pink blotches on it. He pulled off the tie Connor was wearing, unbuttoned Connor’s shirt and pushed it off him, leaving it on the floor. Connor pulled Mitchell’s t-shirt over his head and licked his nipples in the process. Mitchell pressed their groins together. His jeans against Connor’s suit pants.

Connor kept kissing Mitchell as he guided him backwards towards his bedroom. When his legs hit the bed he just let go and fell down on his back. Connor unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Mitchell was now only wearing his boxers. He sat up and got to work on Connor’s pants. He looked so damn hot wearing only his suit pants. Before Mitchell pulled them down, he froze, looking up at Connor and asking:

‘Are you okay with this?’

‘Yeah, why?’

‘I… I just assumed you were straight. I don’t know what you…’

Connor leaned down and cupped Mitchell’s face.

‘Sweetie, I’ve never been straight.’

‘Oh… I guess it’s a go, then.’

Later, when Mitchell thought about this night, he would cringe that he said that line, but now he pulled Connor’s pants and his boxers down and took Connor in his mouth without pause. Connor moaned loudly. When Mitchell swirled his tongue over Connor’s slit he held himself on the bedpost because his knees were threatening to give in. This man could give head.

‘Mitchell, you need to… stop.’

Mitchell peeked up at him and let go with a wet pop that almost had Connor spilling over the edge. The look of his glazed eyes and the little drool he had on his lower lip was so teasing. When Connor leaned down and kissed him, Mitchell grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down on the bed, on top of himself, at the same time that he pushed his hips up to meet Connor’s and grind their erections together.

‘Ooh…’ Connor panted. He turned his head slightly so he could lick along the shell of Mitchell’s ear. Mitchell flipped them over so he was straddling Connor. He crawled down to Connor’s feet and pulled his suit pant and his boxer’s all the way off, then he took his own boxer’s off before climbing back on the bed. Connor grabbed the hair in the back of Mitchell’s neck and pulled. Mitchell hissed, which made Connor grab his dick and stroke it. Somehow Mitchell ended up on his back and Connor was straddling him and stroking his dick. Mitchell threw his head back and moaned. Pre-cum was leaking out of him and he just wanted to be in Connor so fucking hard. Mitchell reached up and grabbed Connor by the wrists, pulling him forward so he was lying on top of Mitchell and then he kissed him.

‘Do you have any… any…’ Mitchell was so horny that he was struggling to form sentences. Connor seemed to grasp the idea though because he squirmed himself out of Mitchell’s grasp and opened the bedside table. He handed Mitchell both a bottle of lube and a condom. Mitchell took them and smiled at his lover.

‘Lay down on your back.’

Connor did as he was told. He spread his legs quite eagerly which made Mitchell even harder. He smeared lube in his fingers and leaned down so he was hovering over Connor.

‘Still okay?’

‘Yeah. Just… be careful.’

Mitchell had to work to get even one finger in. This man hadn’t been fucked in a long time. Connor tensed at the first intrusion but after a few in-and-out-movements he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. It had been so long since he felt that.

‘It’s been a while, huh?’ Mitchell whispered.

‘Yeah. Too long. I need you.’

‘Schhh. You’re _so_ tight. This is going to take a while.’

Connor squirmed under him but he allowed Mitchell to work slowly. The last thing Mitchell wanted was to hurt Connor now. That would put a dampener on the whole experience and he was worried it would scare him. Bi or not, Connor had told him he had been married to a woman for quite a few years and Mitchell didn’t know what had gone on in their bedroom so he had just assumed that Connor had done all the fucking. After that he hadn’t been with anyone so Mitchell would have to be careful so he didn’t move too fast and scared the man.

Mitchell was now moving his fingers in and out of Connor and was gently brushing on the prostate every time he passed it. Connor was moaning and panting under him and it made Mitchell so aroused he wanted to scream. Now he just couldn’t wait any longer so he put the condom on, smeared lube on himself and pushed in as gently as he could. Connor whimpered at the intrusion so when Mitchell bottomed out he lay still for a few minutes to give Connor some time to adjust. He was kissing the other man on the neck and whispering:

‘Are you doing okay?’

‘Yeah. Just… give me a minute.’

‘Oh, handsome, I’ll give you all the time in the world. I could just lay like this all night.’

They lay like that for quite a long time before Connor moved his hips and nodded. Mitchell pushed up from where he was lying on the other man’s chest and pulled slowly out before he pushed back in. This had Connor moan his name and clenching the sheets. Looking at him, this aroused, was almost enough in itself to make Mitchell come and when Connor started clenching his muscles around him after only a few minutes Mitchell spilled with a strangled cry. Connor followed him in seconds.

 

\------------------------

 

Mitchell woke up by Connor’s alarm going off. He sat up and looked around, confused. He wasn’t in his own room, he was in… he was in Connor’s bed. The memories from last night came crashing back and hit Mitchell with full force. He had slept with his boss. This was bad. Oh, hell, this was _real_ bad.

Connor stirred beside him in the bed and slammed the alarm clock silent. He grabbed Mitchell by the wrist and pulled him back down under the covers again, wrapping his legs around him. Mitchell squirmed under him.

‘What’s wrong?’ he mumbled.

‘Why would something be wrong?’ Mitchell said, doing his darndest to try and keep his voice light. It came out at least two pitches too high.

‘Because you have panic in your eyes.’

‘How do you know that? You have yours closed.’

‘I’m a businessman. It’s my job to know.’

Connor opened his eyes and smiled at Mitchell.

‘So I ask you again. What’s wrong?’

‘Other than the fact that I slept with my boss last night, nothing,’ Mitchell deadpanned.

Connor stroke his cheek and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

‘Is that all I am to you? Your boss? I kinda thought… I dunno… Maybe we could be more?’

Mitchell met his gaze, not quite sure if Connor was messing with him or not. How could someone so successful want anything to do with someone like _him_?

‘Connor, I…’

As if he knew exactly what was about to come out of Mitchell’s mouth Connor put his finger against his lips to hush him:

‘Schh… No self-conscious bullshit now. All I want to know is if you feel the same. If you don’t, then that’s fine and I won’t ever talk about this again, but if you do, please don’t let any of your insecurities about not being worth enough come between us. We can work everything else out.’

Mitchell contemplated this for a while before he leaned in to kiss Connor. It was chaste and sweet and just what the moment called for. Connor smiled at him.

‘Yes, I do feel the same way. I’m just a little worried, that’s all. It’s what I do.’

‘It is what you do. Look. Nothing has to change. We’ll continue as we have if you want, during the days, and I’ll still pay you for what you do, if that’s what you want, just… I’ve fallen for you so hard, Mitch, you have no clue.’

‘I’ve fallen for you, too, I’ve just been too scared to do anything about it, really.’

Connor kissed him, at the same time putting his arm around his back and squeezing his butt. Mitchell hummed in response.

‘When do you have to get up?’

‘I still have a couple of minutes. Why?

Mitchell smiled at him.

‘Turn around.’

Connor did as he was told while Mitchell grabbed another condom from the nightstand and rolled it on. He grabbed Connor by the shoulders and breathed into his neck. Connor was still relaxed and moist from last night so all Mitchell had to do was slide right in. He moaned when Mitchell moved inside him. Mitchell reached to the front and started stroking Connor while he slow fucked him to a morning orgasm.

While Connor was in the shower Mitchell made him coffee which he placed on the kitchen table, then he went into the living room and grabbed a pillow which he put on Connor’s chair. Connor gave him a pointed look when he came out from his bedroom, all dressed in his business suit.

‘A pillow? Seriously?’

Mitchell smirked.

‘Trust me.’

Connor sat down on the pillow and hissed when his sore butt came into contact with the chair. Mitchell cocked an eyebrow at him from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking his own tea.

‘Sore?’

Connor winced and nodded.

‘I’m gonna have to take this thing to work with me.’

‘Told you. So, out of curiosity, how long ago has it been since anyone has been in there?’

‘Eight or so years, I think? I’m not a hundred percent sure.’

‘No wonder you were tight.’

‘Yeah, well… I suppose you’re more than happy to help me with that.’

‘I wouldn’t mind,’ Mitchell smirked. ‘But I want to ask you something before we take this any further.’

‘Which is…?’

‘What do we tell your son? Am I supposed to be his new mommy? I’m a little nervous about what people will think.’

‘Why? Are you closeted?’

‘No… but like, you picked me off the streets and took me in and now we’re supposed to be in a relationship. What if people think I’m only in it for the money?’

‘If anyone thinks that, does it really matter? As long as you and I both know you’re in it for my amazingly tight ass, we’re golden.’

‘Connor, can you please try to be serious for a moment? I was also thinking… You’ve been married to a woman. In the eye of the public that means you’re straight, and… I’m worried people will think I have some kind of hold on you.’

‘You do.’

‘No, like… blackmailing or something.’

‘For money and sex?’

Mitchell threw his hands up in the air.

‘I don’t know!’

Connor chuckled.

‘Sorry. Okay. If you want to, we can wait and when we both know where this is leading we can tell people. I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.’

‘I think I like that.’

‘It’s settled, then.’ Connor swallowed the last of his coffee and when he placed the cup in the sink he pinned Mitchell against the counter and kissed him. ‘I can get used to this,’ he hummed before he left Mitchell against the counter, longing for more.

 

\----------------------------------

 

One day when Mitchell and Jonah came home from day care Connor was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He was holding a champagne-glass lifted towards them.

‘My two favorite boys!’ he exclaimed.

Mitchell blushed while Jonah excitedly jumped into his father’s open arms.

‘What are you doing home daddy? It’s so early! Isn’t it early, Mitchell?’

‘Yeah, buddy, it is,’ he said and looked longingly at Connor. He didn’t dare kiss him in Jonah’s presence just yet. Connor took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him before he turned to Jonah.

‘I’m home because I have a surprise for you,’ he said.

‘Oh, what is it?’

Connor crouched in front of him and looked him in the eyes, dead serious now.

‘I had a meeting with a man today, a man who has wanted to buy my company for a while now. We had a very long meeting, the whole day actually, and in the end he gave me a really good price for it. I’m selling the company, like you want to.’

‘You are!?’

‘Yes, I am sweetie.’

Jonah threw his arms around Connor’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Thank you daddy!’

Mitchell smiled down at them and just then Connor looked up with so much love in his eyes Mitchell’s heart constricted. Jonah suddenly froze.

‘But… daddy?’

‘Yes, sweetie?’

Jonah let go of his dad and reached for Mitchell’s sleeve, pulling him down on the floor. Mitchell sat down so Jonah could climb into his lap.

‘If you’re not gonna be working then we don’t need a nanny and I don’t want Mitchell to leave. I don’t want you to sell the company anymore.’

Connor smiled at his son. Mitchell was nervous now. This was it. Either Connor told his son about them or he sent Mitchell away…

‘Well, sweetie, Mitchell and I have something to tell you about that, don’t we Mitchell?’

‘Huh?’

Jonah looked from his father to his nanny with a confused look on his face. Mitchell felt it mirrored his own emotions right now.

‘Sweetie, Mitchell isn’t going anywhere. You see… I really, really like him, and… I want him to stay either way. I…’ Connor became silent for a little while before he sighed and said: ‘I love him, like I loved your mom and I want him to keep live with us here, if that’s okay with you two?’

Mitchell looked at Connor. He didn’t dare to meet his eyes, instead he stared tenaciously into the floor. Mitchell saw that there was a slight blush on his cheeks, as if he was feeling bashful. He should, the bastard, Mitchell thought fondly. Jonah was looking at him expectantly.

‘So?’ he questioned.

‘So, what?’ Mitchell asked the boy.

‘My daddy says he love you and you don’t have an answer?’

Mitchell ruffled Jonah’s hair.

‘I… love you, too,’ he said and realized he meant it. Of course he did. This amazing man had saved his life and he was just… he was Connor, and he was freaking perfect.

Connor looked up at him.

‘You do?’

‘Course I do. Stupid,’ Mitchell added.

Connor crawled over to them and kissed Mitchell. Mitchell smiled into the kiss.

‘I love you,’ he mumbled into Connor’s lips.

Jonah groaned and got up, muttering ‘gross’ but they didn’t pay him much attention.

‘You really want me to stay?’ Mitchell asked when they were alone.

‘Yeah, course I do. I… I’ve gotten quite fond of you these past months.’

‘Have you now?’

Connor blushed and nodded. Mitchell just smiled.

 

\--------------------------

 

There was a slight nock on the door. Connor looked up as his assistant, Katya, entered.

‘Sir? I have that… that address you requested.’

‘Oh! Perfect, thank you.’

She went up to his desk and put a little handwritten piece of paper in front of him. When she had first started working for him, ten or so years ago, she had had a round and swirly handwriting but she had quickly learned to text as much like a computer as possible so it was easier for her dyslexic boss to read. Connor put the little piece of paper in his briefcase and smiled at her.

‘Thank you, it means a lot to me.’

‘Are you going to go there?’

She handed him a cup of coffee and sat down in the visitor’s chair, sipping her own. It was a little ritual of theirs to have their afternoon coffee together in his office. It gave them fifteen minutes to just be friends and not boss and assistant. They both cherished those fifteen minutes. Now, Connor leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee.

‘I don’t know. Should I?’

‘It’s not really my place to have an opinion, since you still haven’t let me in on the nature of your relationship.’

Connor narrowed his eyes at her.

‘I assume you have the nature of our relationship all figured out by yourself.’

‘I do, but still.’

‘Fine, we’re… boyfriends? That sounds weird. I’m too old to call myself anyone’s boyfriend.’

‘No, you’re not. And anyway… boyfriend sounds better than just calling it dating.’

‘I suppose. He’s a little nervous about people finding out, though. About us, I mean. He thinks people will have opinions and shit. Not that he’s closeted or anything, but he’s worried about me.’

‘I get that. Oh, and you shouldn’t go there without his permission. Let him decide.’

‘Sounds like the right thing to do.’

‘Trust me on this, Mr. Stoll. I have a better moral compass than you’ve ever had.’

‘And that’s why I value you so much.’

‘That, and my human autocorrect-abilities.’

‘Damn right.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

Connor’s assistant was sitting by her desk when Mitchell walked in. The first time he had been so nervous but now he felt right at home in the office building. A shame Connor would only be here for another month.

‘Good morning, Katya. Is he in?’

‘Yes, you can go right in.’

She smiled a knowing smile and Mitchell wondered if she really knew they were a couple or if she was only guessing. Connor had told him about the rumors going around the office ever since his first visit and in the beginning they had made Mitchell nervous. Now that they were actually dating he just found them funny.

Connor was sitting by his desk when Mitchell walked in. He smiled a surprised smile when he saw who it was. Mitchell walked up to him and sat down on his desk right beside where Connor was in his swivel chair. Connor laid his hand on Mitchell’s thigh and let his hand glide all the way up to his groin. Mitchell hummed and shifted a little in his seat.

‘Why are you here, pretty?’

‘You forgot your breakfast.’

Mitchell produced the brown paper-bag Connor usually kept his breakfast in.

‘I just dropped Jonah off and thought I’d bring it to you. I know you don’t eat if you have to go out to buy something.’

‘You know me so well.’

His hand repositioned itself so he palmed Mitchell who moaned quietly.

‘Can you lock that door?’ he panted. Connor got a glint in his eyes.

‘Sure can.’

He pressed a button on his desk and the lock clicked in place. Then he leaned in and pulled Mitchell’s shirt up so he could kiss his abs. Mitchell squirmed while Connor unbuttoned his jeans and freed his hard dick. Connor looked up at him from under his curly bangs, Mitchell briefly thought that he really needed to cut those bangs _again_ , and licked his lips. The mere sight of Connor licking his lips made Mitchell produce pre-come. Connor started pulling Mitchell’s jeans off so he was soon sitting butt-naked on his desk. He leaned down and licked Mitchell’s head, swirling his tongue over the slit.

‘Oh.’

Mitchell threw his head back, at which Connor gently pushed him down so he was lying on the desk before he put Mitchell’s dick in his mouth and sucked his cheeks in.

‘Connor!’

Connor let go with a plop and kissed him instead.

‘Schh… my assistant…’ but he had a sparkle in his eye as he said it.

Mitchell blushed.

‘You expect me to be quiet when you do things like that to me?’ he whispered.

Connor smirked.

‘I’ll do way better things to you, love.’

Mitchell shuddered while Connor unbuttoned his suit pants and stepped out of them.

‘Is this place even equipped?’

‘Who do you take me for?’ Connor asked. ‘I’ve been hoping you’d come see me in here without Jonah for weeks.’

‘Mhmmm?’

‘Damn right. I was getting nervous we wouldn’t make it before I had to leave my office.’

‘Did you forget your breakfast on purpose?’

‘Why, I would never…’

Mitchell reached up to wrap his fingers around Connor’s dick but he swatted his hand away. He leaned in and licked Mitchell’s earlobe while he whispered:

‘I’m going to make walking past my assistant _so_ embarrassing for you.’ Then he grabbed Mitchell’s dick and gave it two firm strokes which had Mitchell moaning shamelessly.

‘Connor!’

‘Uh-huh?’

‘Please. I beg you.’

‘Beg me for what?’

‘Either finish me off or fuck me!’

Connor smiled devilishly.

‘Oh, darling.’

Connor stroke him again, even firmer this time. Mitchell was seeing stars. Connor pulled back and let go which had Mitchell whimpering. He didn’t even care at this point. When Connor came back he had a condom on and two small packets of lube in his hand. He coated his fingers with the liquid and smiled down at his boyfriend.

‘This will only hurt a little.’

Mitchell whimpered in response, and when Connor’s fingers entered him he started moaning shamelessly again.

‘You’re so needy, aren’t you?’ Connor teased him.

‘Yes.’

‘Do you want more?’

‘Yes.’

‘Say it.’

‘More. I want you, Connor, inside me, please.’

‘Whatever you say, pretty.’

Connor lined himself up and pushed in. Once inside he wrapped his hand around Mitchell’s dick and started stroking him slowly. Mitchell squirmed underneath him because he so, so badly wanted to come. Connor, however, had other plans. He didn’t care that he was supposed to be working, or that he had a meeting with the new owner in just thirty minutes. He was going to take his sweet time with the pretty man sprawled out on his desk.

Painfully slowly he pulled out and pushed back in while he stroke Mitchell at the same time. It was just enough to keep Mitchell high but not enough to push him over the edge. Connor was so attentive to him and during their time together he had learned exactly what made Mitchell come and what didn’t. And Connor never forgot.

When Mitchell eventually had to walk out past Connor’s secretary he was more embarrassed than he had been in his entire life. She gave him a look but had enough tact not to say anything. Once he was safely in the elevator, Mitchell leaned his forehead against the mirror and sighed. That had been one of their best fucks yet. Maybe they could make a habit to get together in Connor’s home-office?

 

\---------------------------

 

Connor stopped the car at a street in a residential area. Mitchell looked around, confused. Connor had said he wanted to look at a house that was significantly smaller than the one they had now and was located a little on the outskirts of town, so they could have a more laidback lifestyle. He was done with the stress of the inner city. Mitchell on his end was more than done with the city.

‘Where are we?’

‘Uhm… I know this might be overstepping, but… your sister lives in that building.’

Mitchell looked up at the brown stone façade. He got a cold lump in his stomach.

‘Piper?’ He whispered.

‘Yeah. I… I haven’t talked to her or anything, I just thought that maybe you’d want to knock on the door and see if she’s… I’m sure she’d want to see that you’re doing great now, sweetie. I would.’

Mitchell’s hands were shaking. He looked up at the house again and nodded with a dry mouth.

‘Will… will you guys come with me?’

‘If you want us to.’

‘I think I do. She has a son, you know, in Jonah’s age. And…’

‘Maybe they can play while we talk?’

‘Yeah.’

They got out of the car, all three of them. Jonah grabbed Mitchell by the hand and smiled up at him. Even if he didn’t understand the importance of the situation he could feel that Mitchell was nervous and he wanted to comfort him. Connor snaked his arm around Mitchell’s waist and when Mitchell couldn’t move he rang the doorbell. There were muffled voices from behind the door and then steps moving towards them. A tall, broad shouldered, blond guy opened and looked at the three of them for a while before his face fell.

‘Oh my God. Oh my God. How?’

He grabbed Mitchell and pulled him towards his chest in a hug that had Mitchell gasping for air.

‘How are you here? Do you realize… We’ve been so worried, and Piper… Oh, for goodness’ sake, come in.’ He turned around and called into the house: ‘Pipes! Pipes you need to get your butt out here!’

‘What the hell’s got you all hot and bothe…’ She stopped in her tracks. Mitchell could feel himself blush under her scrutinizing gaze. He had new clothes, his hair was cut, he was clean, he had gained a few pounds… He looked healthy. It only took her a few seconds, then she squealed and hugged him like she was never going to let him go. ‘You fucking idiot, have you any idea how worried I’ve been about you? You can’t just disappear off the face of the earth. I’m your big sister, I’m supposed to take care of you, you know.’

‘Sorry,’ was all Mitchell could say before his voice broke and he started sobbing too.

The tall, blonde guy showed Connor and Jonah into the living room to give the siblings a moment to collect themselves.

‘I’m Jason. Piper’s husband.’

‘Connor. And this is Jonah, my son. Jonah, say hi.’

‘Hi.’

Jason kneeled in front of the boy.

‘You know, I have a son your age. Want to go meet him? He’s out in the garden.’

‘Okay.’

Jonah, with the adaptability of children, didn’t think twice about going out back with Jason who he had just met to play with a boy he had never seen before. When Jason came back, he smiled.

‘They hit it off fast. Leo can be a little much at times, but I think Jonah can handle him.’

Mitchell and Piper entered the living room, hand in hand. They had both been crying. Jason showed them into the kitchen where he put some tea on while they sat at the kitchen table. From here they had a good view of the boys in the garden. Mitchell sat down next to Connor but was still holding his sister’s hand across the table. Connor rested his hand on Mitchell’s thigh.

‘I went by your apartment, when I hadn’t heard anything from you in days. Your landlord said you’d been evicted.’

‘I… I stopped going to work because I was always either hung over or drunk, so I didn’t have any money for rent.’ Mitchell couldn’t even look at her when he said that. He could only imagine how hard it was for her to be stuck in a family of addicts. All the men in her family had let her down in the exact same way. He felt Connor give his thigh a light, reassuring squeeze. Mitchell forced himself to continue: ‘I got evicted and I had to sell everything to pay for food… my phone included. I… I kept your scissors, though.’

‘And you are?’ She looked at Connor expectantly. He ducked his head for a second before he met her eyes.

‘I’m his boyfriend. We… we live together. The little guy out there is my son.’

‘He looks just like you.’

Jason put teacups in front of them. Connor was happy to get something to do with his hands. He cradled the cup. Piper continued.

‘So… did you just pick my brother up off the street and decided to date him?’

‘Actually, that was my son. He spotted Mitchell on the street outside my office and wanted me to feed him. I’m a pushover, so I did.’

‘He would let that kid get away with murder, I’m not even kidding,’ Mitchell said, looking at Connor with a fond smile.

‘I would probably help him bury the body to be honest,’ Connor said. ‘Anyhow, when we had fed him Jonah wanted me to let him sleep in our guest room since he didn’t have anywhere to go, and he’s never left, actually.’

‘He gave me a job,’ Mitchell mumbled.

‘Really?’

‘Jonah needed a nanny and he liked Mitchell so I asked him to stay.’ Connor let out a soft chuckle. ‘Then I realized _I_ liked him.’

‘Took you a while, though,’ Mitchell said.

‘Well, you had to grow on me, first.’

Mitchell laughed. Connor’s eyes twinkled.

‘He’s the only reason I’m here today,’ Mitchell said, ‘I’ve been so scared to contact you. I figured you were better off without me.’

‘Don’t ever think that. Ever! You’re the only family I have left, Mitch. And I didn’t even have you for a while. It was horrible.’

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry I did this to you.’

‘Don’t apologize. Just… promise it won’t happen again. Ever. How long have you been sober?’

‘How do you know I’m sober?’

‘Because knowing you, you wouldn’t have had the courage to walk in here if you weren’t.’

‘Two years, almost.’

‘I wish you’d have come earlier.’

‘I wanted to make sure I was _really_ sober before I did, but then Connor drove us here today without me knowing.’

‘Well, I’m glad he did.’

Connor looked at Mitchell like he wanted to say: See, I told you. Mitchell ducked his head to gather his thoughts.

‘I’m glad he made me go inside,’ Mitchell whispered. Piper just smiled and nodded.

There was a sudden noise which had Jason jumping to his feet and disappearing out the door. Piper grabbed something that looked like a walkie talkie and turned it off when she heard Jason’s voice in it.

‘You have a baby?’ Connor asked.

Mitchell looked at him confused.

‘Yes,’ Piper smiled. She’s six months.’

Jason came around the corner to the kitchen carrying a little baby girl in his arms. He handed the baby to Mitchell who looked at her with wide eyes. He wasn’t really sure how to hold her but Connor corrected his hands so she was sitting up, leaning against his chest. The baby was smiling the whole time.

‘She looks like you,’ Piper told him.

‘Yeah, she does,’ Connor agreed. Mitchell blushed. He had been so nervous about meeting his sister again and getting his family back and now it was just… right. Whatever happened to him he knew Connor loved him, his son loved him and Piper and her family loved him. He would be good for them. He would do his darndest to be good to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. This has been so much fun to write and I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Hit me up here or at tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Connor, WHY would you leave a homeless person alone with your son?'
> 
> 'Because I'm a great judge of character! Duh.'
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on the tumblr! makerofaqueen ;)


End file.
